Eternal
by khparisi
Summary: Riku Replica: [to the real Riku] Well, well. You've changed. Last time we met, you were afraid of the darkness, but not anymore. Riku: How can you tell? - Riku Replica: Because I'm you. - Riku: No, I'M me. - Riku Replica: "I'm me," he says. It must be nice, being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony! A few Final Fantasy Charecters!
1. Chapter 1: What to Do with Tifa

Riku

* * *

**Dont Forget to leave comments and please like and follow!**

**Keep reading all the chapters there is actually more to this story not just Riku.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan Unfolds

Riku

* * *

**Comments and folllows would be great**


	3. Chapter 3: Swirling Actions

Riku

* * *

**Review and follow please don't forget.  
the story is just beggining so stay tuned for more DRAMA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tomato Attack

PLOT TWIST:

Tifa

* * *

**Stay tuned for alot more twists and ideas!**

**Please do comment though it is nice to know people actually read my book**


	5. Chapter 5: The Golden Rock

Riku bent down and picked up a golden chipped rock

* * *

**Dont forget to leave comments especially of charecters and ideas you want to see in my book because im very flexible**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Toast

Kairi sat and waited as her toast cooked in the toaster with butter already on it

* * *

**I hope you enjoy my book so far I'm working on writing more. Don't forget to look at my page.**  
**It will explain my wonderful book.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Funny Door

Rikku had a joke to tell Yuna and Paine

Rikku: Knock Knock

Yuna: Who's there

Rikku: Cow goes

Yuna: Cow goes who

Paine: Here we go (dramatic eye roll)

Rikku: NO, Cow goes moo

Paine: ugh

Yuna: (giggle) Good one Rikku

* * *

**Check my page and write requests**


	8. Chapter 8: The Little Airplane

Namine spun in her kitchen going round and round while making airplane noises VERY loudly.

* * *

**Remember to check out my page and leave ideas and reactions to how crazy and out of hand this story is getting!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Burning Sensation

Kairi sat and ate her burnt toast with butter put into the toaster with it. The toast was disgusting but she still ate.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND GO TO MY PAGE! NOBODY IS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Love Triangle

Riku couldn't hold his feelings back anymore he had to tell Namine that he was in love with Kairi.

* * *

**OMG the stories firing up... lets continue shall we**


	11. Chapter 11: Out of this World

Claire aka Lightning started to fly when she stepped outside and couldn't stop floating. She ended up going into outerspace and met some aliens.

* * *

**This chapter is CRAZY!**


	12. Chapter 12: Puppets

Rikku had another joke for Yuna and Paine

Rikku: What did one sock puppet say to the other

Yuna: What

Rikku: Looks like you need a hand

Yuna: (giggles) your on fire Rikku

Paine: Oh god

* * *

**Comment new ideas**


	13. Chapter 13: Confession

Leon was telling Rinoa how he felt about her by flirting

Leon: your face is good

Rinoa: (backs away slowly)

NEXT DAY

Leon: I like your eyes. Let me see them better (Gets closer and stares into eyes)

Rinoa: I think that was my friend calling, I should go.

* * *

**Comment**


	14. Chapter 14: The Criss Cross

Serah decided to make cherry pie.

* * *

**Have fun reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: True Love

Riku told Namine and she asked Kairi if she liked him and she said "yessss" and started to jump up and down.

* * *

**This chapter is alot I know but it's ok**


	16. Chapter 16: The Motorcycle

Cloud found a motorcycle that was pink and bought it.

* * *

**Comment and follow.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Song

Aerith sang a song to a tree. It ended up growing really big.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to comment.**


	18. Chapter 18: Piranah Fish

Kairi and Riku went to see Cloud jump over a pond of piranha fish riding his new pink motorcycle bike.

* * *

**Comment, Fav, Follow, and visit my page**


	19. Chapter 19: The Bear

Yuna stopped when she saw a bear. Soon Tidas arrived and scared the bear away. These two lovebirds kissed for 2.6 seconds.

* * *

**Comment, Fav, Follow, and visit my page**.


	20. Chapter 20: Animal

Hope hoped that he would see a balloon animal dog that costs $500

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been getting to this i was really busy with school starting and soccer.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Epic Battle

Aqua and Axel had a water and fire fight.

* * *

**Comments and Follows are welcome. I work really hard on these and you people don't appreciate my work**


	22. Chapter 22: The Broken Roof

Xion climbed up the side of a house and finally got to the roof 500 stories later. Then the roof broke and she fell through to find a cantaloupe on a counter.

* * *

**This story is taking so much effort I can't even contain anymore.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Game Show

Marluxia was on a television show

"fill in the blank, Dumb Debby was so dumb she didn't realize april fools was april fools blank."

Marluxia answered "day"

"Ummm... let's see what the judges say."

"Well Debby was just so dumb she thought that April fools was April fools lobster." answered Larxene

A lobster came out and attacked Marluxia

Than Zexion answered "i answered that it was April fools berry."

the lobster came out and attacked Marluxia again for getting it wrong.

"It was april fools blank." answered Demyx

"Were not going to bring out the lobster for that one" said the host Roxas "off to you Xion"

"She thought it was April fools Lotion"

The lobster came out and attacked Marluxia

BUT the Lobster carried him away

"That's it for today folks, join us next time." announced Roxas.

The screen went blank while Goofy, King Mickey, Donald, Queen Minnie, Duchess Daisy, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Kairi's Grandmother, and the heartless all jumped up in joy as the show was excellent and they were satisfied with this night for the Tuesday last week where Ursula did terrible and got one of the judges answers correct right away and it was done in 5 minutes.

Goofy, King Mickey, Donald, Queen Minnie, Duchess Daisy, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Kairi's Grandmother, and the heartless were then all dis-satisfied with the show and it's turnouts that they threw a party this week to celebrate the hour long episode.

* * *

**Next Week I will describe the Epic Party E-P-I-C**

**Thanks for reading all the way up to this chapter and sticking with this book. I know the chapters have been long but you guys are the best.**

**Ummm... Don't forget to comment and keep on reading things are gonna get hot and spicy.**


	24. Chapter 24: Party Hardy

The party was a big hit. Everyone was there. When I say everyone I mean everyone. From Maleficent and Peter Pan to Sora and Olette. Even though it was great with friends inviting friends boyfriend's cousins and there was too many people in one area and not enough in another it still worked out. Everybody would move around and dance.

King Mickey held the party at one of his party mansions. He has 73 party mansions, 96 vacation or regular mansions, and 39 castles. This party mansion was his favorite party mansion out of all 73.

After this party ends Goofy, King Mickey, Donald, Queen Minnie, Duchess Daisy, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Kairi's Grandmother, and the heartless will become even more famous than they already are. But the party was a little crazy to keep under control.

Tifa widdely-dood with Sephiroth.

Marlene got lost in the crowd and her adopted father Barret couldn't find her.

Denzel started to whack random people with frying pans.

Maleficent turned into a dragon a few times and set the party mansion on fire.

Aqua put the fire out and danced with Terra

Peter Pan danced on people's heads with Tinker Belle making everybody float with magical pixie dust that she hid in Peter's pockets and her own.

Sora knew very well that the party was getting out of hand but still did not want to be known as a buzz-kill like Stella Nox-Fleuret who no one talks to except her siblings and family members. So instead he kissed Xion softly and payed no mind to the rest of the party as they danced the night away.

"COOKIES" yelled Kairi's Grandmother over all the noise.

The music stopped and everyone turned to Kairi's Grandmother. They all then blinked exactly at the same time, synchronized, twice. Noctis then broke the silence with the one question upon everyone's minds at that moment Kairi's Grandmother said cookies. The one thing they all thought at this moment only here and only now or anytime in the future someone says cookies. "What kind".

Everyone stared as she answered back "oatmeal raisin"

Some people cried in disappointment while others just turned on the music and started dancing upset they didn't get any cookies.

"Oh wait silly me" Kairi's Grandmother said "they're chocolate chip cookies"

Just then everyone ran towards Kairi's Grandmother and took cookies. They all were very satisfied with the cookies now and went back to having the best party ever. People made out with each other. Others widdely-dood with each other and the party went through the night. After the party Goofy, King Mickey, Donald, Queen Minnie, Duchess Daisy, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Kairi's Grandmother, and the heartless all cleaned up the mess and went home just to have a party just like this one the next week.

* * *

**Well thanks everyone for reading this chapter. I worked so hard.**

**I have to thank Guest for commenting on how short my chapters are otherwise I would have not made this one.**

**Keep reading. :)**


	25. Chapter 25: 800,000,000

Riku invited Kairi to come over and they kissed then widdely-dood. After that Riku showed Kairi the Golden chipped rock and said he found it.

"RIKU" *Gasp* "that rock is worth $800,000,000" Kairi exclaimed.

The next day they traded it in for all that money.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH**

**What do you guys think Riku will do with all that money.**

**Comment on what you think he should do and if you have any questions or ideas about current or upcoming chapters.**


	26. Chapter 26: Aeriths Tree

Aeriths tree grew to reach exactly 739.28754109737862452147899642 feet high. Aerith decided it was best to climb the tree and make sure she is very careful not to fall. Each step she took involved a lot of thought and perfect foot placement. The tree which she decided to name Big Mama had every fruit and vegetable on it, even grapes. After about 4 hours Aerith reached the top holding a basket containing one of every fruit, vegetable, and herbs that grew on the tree. As she was just about to balance on the top if the tree a bird flew and landing onto a branch causing the tree to shake. Aerith fell down and off the tree. She plummeted down towards the hard ground.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for supporing me all of this time. I really will try to post more but I get very busy and always forget to check on my story.**

**Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite.**


	27. Chapter 28: Fire in the Rain

Aqua and Axel's water and fire fight still went on. Aqua used water powers to make it rain very heavily so that it would burn out Axel's fire. Axel's fire was very powerful though and still survived the wrath of the harsh wind. These powers drained all of their magic. They soon both collapsed from exhaustion and said that they couldn't fight anymore. So instead they shook hands and left. After ALOT of rest the two would restore their magic.

* * *

**Remember to like, Favorite, Follow, and Comment. Thank you pals! **


	28. Chapter 28: Dynamite

On a nice and sunny day it was raining. Rude and Reno were walking home. After about 5 minutes they walked inside their house and saw a spider. After that terrible sight was seen Reno screamed like a little girl and started to run but then tripped on a rock. Rude stared at him for a moment then walked into a closet.  
"Aha" Rude walked out holding 10 sticks of dynamite. He then placed the dynamite by the spider and lit the dynamite. Quickly he grabbed Reno and jumped out of the nearest window in slow motion. Dramatically the dynamite exploded and it blew up the house. The two roommates laughed at the sight of the house exploding when all of a sudden Reno felt something on his foot. He looked down to see what was tickling his foot, but as soon as he did he fainted.  
The spider had LIVED!

* * *

**Those two boys are Cray-Cray**

**Anyway my peeps I want to thank y'all for the love and support.**

**Please leave ideas in the comments and characters you want to see more of or for me to add.**


	29. Chapter 29: A Choice of a Lifetime

Kairi and Riku had just finished making the deal with Vincent and got $800,000,000 for selling him the golden chipped rock. The two of them both jumped up and down very excited. They decided that they should think before they buy, and that they did. 


	30. Chapter 30: Guards and Glass

Sora and Roxas were walking through town when all of a sudden someone yelled "STOP". As an instant reaction both Sora and Roxas turned around to see the comotion. When they looked they realized that a Guard was running towards them. The pair bolted through an Alley way and jumped through a window, shattering the glass. When the guard came in (using the open front door) Sora coward behind Roxas while Roxas stood paralyzed.  
"Have you two boys seen this dog Herald, it belongs to this girl named Marlene" the guard asked.  
"Ummm... No" replied the two young boys "Oh Ok, thanks for your time." The guard started to leave as Sora and Roxas released a sigh a little tooooo soon. Right before the gurad left he turned around and asked. "why were you two running from me?"  
"We thought th-" started Sora "That you were one of those survey guys dressed up as guards" finished Roxas.  
"Ohhhh yeah I HATE those guys, well thank you" said the guard "No thank you" responded Roxas.  
When the guard left and was gone for about 5 minutes Sora looked to Roxas. "Why would you lie to that guard, we should have told him th-"  
"Shhhhhhh" Roxas rudely shushed Sora "Anyone can be listening" 


	31. Chapter 31: Home Alone

It was Larxene's birthday. 438 people had wished her a happy birthday on her soocial media accounts. If only she had any real friends.

* * *

**I feel bad but I don't**

**Enjoy, comment, favorite, and follow**


	32. Chapter 32: A Girl and A Margarita

Tifa is finally 21 and she decided to get a job at her now new favorite place. Since she is of legal age she will get a job at the bar so that she can drink whenever she wants. Her favorite things to drink are whiskey, rum, Shirley temples, wine, beer, and most importantly a margarita.

* * *

**WOOOOOH GOOOOOOO TIFAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	33. Chapter 33: Cloud's Mobile Hospital Trip

After clouds failed atempt at a stunt jump you could find him in a mobile hospital. This was also called an ambulance. He was in the ambulance because he felt like it not because he was hurt. It was a failed stunt jump because he drove around the pool. 


End file.
